ce qu'on est en-dedans
by ylg
Summary: L'important, affirme Shion, n'est pas le corps, mais la façon dont on le présente. ::gen::


**Titre :** Ce qu'on est en-dedans  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** Family COMPO  
 **Personnage :** Wakanae Shion  
 **Genre :** gen-ish  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Hôjô , je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème :** "I think of my body as a side effect of my mind" pour GenPrompt Bingo  
 **Nombre de mots :** 600+

oOo

Shion considère que le corps n'est qu'une extension, un support de l'esprit. C'est quelque chose d'appris depuis un très jeune âge : que peu importe sa forme, tant qu'on sait qui on est en-dedans, qui on veut être en-dehors, alors avec un peu d'effort on peut plier son apparence, quel que soit le corps de départ, pour qu'il se conforme à ses propres attentes et à celles de la société.  
Ses deux parents le font avec brio, les assistances de son père le font avec plus ou moins de succès, Shion le fait depuis toujours, même pas par jeu mais parce que ça lui vient naturellement.  
Il y a des codes à respecter, vestimentaires et d'attitude et le tour est joué : tout est dans la présentation, pas dans l'équipement biologique qu'on cache dessous. Un corps, même si sa forme de base n'est pas engageante, peut toujours se plier à une volonté suffisamment forte. Il faut juste de la détermination et un peu de créativité.

Shion passe d'un genre à l'autre en toute liberté. Quand on lui pose la question duquel est vraiment le sien, la réponse la plus simple est aucun. Ou peut-être les deux... mais alternativement.  
Bizarrement, Shion n'a jamais osé s'arrêter à mi-chemin. Faire des allers-retours d'une polarité à l'autre, oui, souvent autrefois, moins maintenant, mais sans jamais faire d'entre deux, sans envoyer promener ces fameux codes. Shion joue avec, mais s'y plie toujours d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Quelque part, sa vision des choses est paradoxalement étriquée ; son esprit reste prisonnier de préjugés solides sur la binarité. Il y a le masculin, le féminin, mais pas de milieu, pas de mélange entre les deux. Soit l'un, soit l'autre, selon les jours et l'humeur, mais sans concession.

Ça étonne beaucoup les gens ; ses explications laissent facilement perplexe... peut-être en raison de sa propre confusion. Parfois, ces derniers temps, Shion aimerait avoir plus de certitudes sur sa propre identité.

Dans son jeune âge, c'était simple de passer d'un genre à l'autre sans se poser la moindre question. Évidemment c'est plus simple pour les enfants. À l'adolescence, elle a décidé de rester une fille plusieurs années de suite. À l'approche de l'âge adulte... elle ou il se pose la question à nouveau et plus sérieusement. Est-ce que, parce que ses parents sont ce qu'ils sont, il faudrait l'être aussi ? Ou suivre finalement ce que la nature a décidé ?

Shion n'a pas de préférence et pourrait vivre indifféremment dans l'un ou l'autre genre, dans l'un ou l'autre corps si sa naissance en avait décidé ainsi - car son esprit, sa vision des choses n'aurait pas changé pour autant, ça c'est sa seule certitude.

S'en remettre à un jugement extérieur ne lui plaît pas, mais puisque la décision n'influe pas directement sur sa propre vie, après tout...

Shion sait que, quelle que soit sa décision finale - ou pas - concernant son genre, sa présentation, il n'est pas question de modifier son corps. ` quoi bon ?  
Se plier aux préférences d'une personne aimée, si c'est sur la compatibilité de leurs esprits, ça pourrait lui aller. Rencontrer quelqu'un avec qui se sentir tellement bien dans un rôle qu'il deviendrait définitif, ça pourrait lui apporter enfin de la stabilité, de la sécurité. Mais si ce quelqu'un n'est pas capable d'accepter son passé, et l'éventualité que son futur ne soit pas forcément fixe... alors ça ne sera pas la bonne personne.  
Et si ce quelqu'un ne pouvait pas non plus accepter son corps tel qu'il est tout en prétendant aimer son esprit, alors, ça ne sera absolument pas la bonne.

Shion trouvera le bonheur définitif avec quelqu'un qui n'exigera aucune concession de sa part : c'est sa seule certitude.


End file.
